


shining diamonds

by samhwiwho



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 2park are soulmates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hyeongseob is Stupid, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i need more ahnwoong fics, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhwiwho/pseuds/samhwiwho
Summary: hyungseob found his soulmate... or maybe not.





	shining diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea a month ago but i just got the time to do this today hoo-! 
> 
> it's like 12:30am here and i dont know why i am still up but i love euiwoong and hyungseob so it's all fine !!!!
> 
> ps. this isnt edited or proof read so beware of wrong grammars and misspelled words or just some mistakes

"euiwoongie, i found my soulmate!" 

hyungseob's words made euiwoong flinch. how did he know? is he sure? 

hyungseob ran euiwoong who is standing in the hallway and collapses on the wooden floor. hyungseob heard a small grunt from euiwoong and whispered an apology for being careless. 

"hyung, where did you meet your soulmate? when?" euiwoong asked once they got to his room. hyungseob is quick to lay down on the younger's bed while euiwoong took the chair by his study table.

hyungseob's stupid smile (euiwoong's words) appeared. "i saw him at gym class today while we were changing clothes. we got the same tattoo!" 

to be honest, euiwoong had seen hyungseob's tattoo more than enough to memorize its shape, lines and edges. it's a small diamond with lines outside, making it look like it was shining. just like his hyungseob hyung. shining. shining so bright. but euiwoong is in the right mind not to tell hyungseob about that because the older will just tease him.

"how is he like?" the younger asked, his voice dripping with uninterest. don't get him wrong, he is happy that hyungseob finally found his soulmate. but some things are just so confusing.

hyungseob continued to blabber about this park woojin also known as his soulmate. euiwoong kept on listening and asking more about this guy and hyungseob answers most of them, telling euiwoong that he is about to find out about the rest of the details as he and woojin gets to know each other.

hyungseob yawns after talking so much about this particular guy, euiwoong noticed. "hyung, are you sleepy?" 

hyungseob hums. 

"then go to your room! i'd like to get a good night sleep." 

and with that, hyungseob heavily lifts his body from euiwoong's bed and made his way to his room to sleep.

euiwoong did not really got his good night sleep that night.

 

the following days, hyungseob came home later than usual and euisoong knows that he has been hanging out with this woojin guy.

when hyungseon went home one night, he saw hyungseob looking dejected.

"what happened, hyung?" 

hyungseob sighed. oh no. his hyung never sighs unless he failed again one of his tests or it's a big problem. 

"woojinnie has another soulmate and we met." 

those words were enough to make hyungseob shed tears. 

"but don't worry, euiwoongie, i'm fine."

euiwoong deeply exhaled. he moved closer to hyungseob and embraced the older without saying a word.

he feels hyungseob's shoulders going up and down, hyungseob having a hard time to breathe. euiwoong just holds the older tighter.

he knew hyungseob lied that he is okay but it's fine. euiwoong knows the truth.

 

after that day, hyungseob comes home late again. euiwoong dod not question it. he accepted it. but today, hyungseob informed euiwoong that he is not going home since woojin and his other soulmate, jihoon, invited him for a sleepover.

with that, euiwoong decided to invite minghao over and just do whatever came up to minghao. 

minghao arrived quickly, as if he knew euiwoong was going to invite him over and bought chips from his storage at home. euiwoong was grateful he didn't have to reduce their number of supplies because hyungseob will get mad or at least frown and pout like a puppy.

they got over a movie and one has been stopped in the middle, courtesy of minghao, who said that it was too boring for his liking. they also played games and competed with each other. of course, it was also stopped by minghao when he got beaten by euiwoong a couple of times. now, they just lay in silent, with minghao eating some chips and euiwoong scrolling through is phone.

"hey, i heard hyungseob hyung found his soulmate. what do you say?"

euieoong stops scrolling for a while and shrugged. "nothing." 

minghao got up. "but hyung, we know-" minghao stopped himself as he knows euiwoong would not like what he was going to say. he just laid back and continued munching. 

euiwoong whispered, "i know." 

 

in all honesty, euiwoong questions himself how stupid can hyungseob be.

he knows a little secret about hyungseob but he wants hyungseob to find out on his own. he didn't want to be the one telling hyungseob, he wants hyungseob to know about it without help from others.

when hyungseob told euiwoong that he found out who his soulmate is, he felt nervous like he was about to pee in his pants. but hyungseob said the wrong name. it shouldn't be park woojin. not that senior who dances so good that brought trophies from competitions but it should be this certain class president of a sophomore class named lee euiwoong.

euiwoong felt hurt, dejected. maybe he thought that hyungseob hyung is so so so stupid. 

how did euiwoong knew? well, as said before, euiwoong memorized hyungseob's tattoo by heart and soul. and how can he not when he has the very same tattoo on his left hip, hidden to the world. 

minghao knew, as he was euiwoong's closest friend after hyungseob. 

hyungseob hyung is stupid. euiwoong thought and fell into sleep.

 

hyungseob was the first person euiwoong saw the next day. hyungseob was poking euiwoong's cheeks and he was evading euiwoong's personal space. euiwoong had to move back.

"hyung, what are you doing." 

"he is not my soulmate euiwoongie." 

hyungseob gets up and forces euiwoong to scoot over so he can lay down beside him.

"we compared our tattoos yesterday and mine looks similar to then but jihoonie just got this so clear eyes. he pointed out that mine looks shining, unlike theirs." hyungseob cuddled euiwoong closer. "i thought it was just jihoon hating the fact that i'm their soulmate too but i was the one bluffing." euiwoong heard a sob from his hyung. "i feel stupid!" 

the younger patted his hyung's back to comfort him, "you know how much i told you that your tattoo is always shining." he felt the other nodded. "and that you should not make up your mind too fast." 

"but i just really thought that he was my soulmate!" 

"how did they react?"

"jihoonie was sad. woojin said we'll still be friends no matter what." 

"that's good. but you are still stupid."

"yah! show me some respect!"

euiwoong does not answer anymore. instead he just let hyungseob since his eyes were puffy and it was just six freaking thirty in the morning. 

euiwoong just prayed for hyungseob to be happy and for him to find out who is his real soulmate.

euiwoong prayed hyungseob would look his way.

**Author's Note:**

> tHAT IS IT !!!!! 
> 
> thank you for reading this !!!! yell at me @samhwi_twts on twitter with panwink or ahnwoong or just wanna one or any pd101 stuff !! i dont bite !!!


End file.
